New Moon
by Amanio
Summary: By becoming his mate, Sakura had consequences to face. With the apperance of new moon, a new side of her would appear-- a side that, by herself, she could not control. Sequel to Red Moon WARNING: LEMON ItachixSakura


Summary: By bonding with a demon, Sakura very well knew the consequences. Up until know, she had no idea, no way to measure the strength of her mate; until now. It seems that Sakura has, indeed, gained some of the traits of that from the dark side; and with the time of the new moon being today, nothing good can come from it. Who could've known that darkness was such a _scary _power.

New Moon

The wind blew past them, scents of the green grass mixed in with the smelling of the terrains they sat on. She brought her figure closer to the one that set next to her, rubbing her noise against his neck.

"Sakura," he whispered, his hand dropping down beside her waist, pushing her forward to make the distance between them as short as possible. "It's almost time."

She huffed at him for ruining the moment as he rolled her eyes. "I know, I know," she impatiently replied, still yearning for more touch from the male before her.

"And yet you seem to not be worried," he muttered. "Have you paid no heed to my warnings?" he dryly stated.

Honestly, it wouldn't be any surprise to him—all this female cared to do was curl up against him like he was the only fire for miles in the arctic mountain peeks that were completely uninhabited. She could never let go of him.

She was a weakness. A big one, and he knew it. And yet he let it stay. For now. Maybe even forever. It mattered not at the moment, because that wasn't what his focus was on—all that mattered now was _her_. He had known that bonding with a creature of light was going to bring nothing but troubles that could have been avoided easily, but…she was just too tempting to resist.

He found that he wanted no one else but _himself_ to have her. And as long as he was around, _and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, as far as he was concerned, _no one but HIM was to lay a hand on her. The thought of someone even _daring _such a thing gave him visions of murder, swift death. No mercy.

Any idiot would know that the holy glow around her was strange, sparks of dark flame surrounding it and trying its best to mix, despite the fact that it was like trying to combine oil and water. It just wouldn't work.

And yet, it happened.

He wasn't one to dwell on the past, but this was certainly going to have to be something to get used to. He had strayed from contact for so long that suddenly having it now (not to mention in vast amounts) was unexpected. Whenever she embraced him, his muscles would spasm for a moment, ready to strike her as if she was an enemy. What was he to do, when that was all that he had ever learned? Contact was _bad_. It meant that the enemy was becoming faster, stronger…was actually formidable.

Just a simple touch would evoke a drastic reaction for him. It was difficult to restrain himself from killing her. Not only did his body fight for it, but so did his _mind_. It had been programmed for so many years to avoid such things called 'bonds'. It was a weakness. And he couldn't afford that. When you were in the range of constant battle, just the slightest thing was enough to tip the scale.

But that mattered not.

He was strong enough to defend her. He was no S-class demon for nothing. In fact, demons as strong as him were quite rare. He only knew of handful that had succeeded to such a state, but soon, he knew, their power would be their _demise_. They thirsted for it as if it was water, attempting to obtain it at a far too fast rate. Though he himself couldn't deny the attraction to greater power, he knew that it took _time _to obtain. Impatient fools would end up killing themselves, paying whatever cost that was needed to obtain their aspirations without even pausing to thing of the possible consequences.

True power was both of the _mental _and _physical. _Until both were obtained, just the slightest thing could get whoever killed.

But that, of course, was why he was here. The dark flames, similar to his Amaterasu, were starting to grow. Soon enough, when darkness reached its peak, it would completely consume her into an unnatural state.

He was needed to control that. To protect her. To protect her from _himself. He _had caused this. Now, he had to stop it. Every time the new moon came, there was going to be certain trouble. Without even a little bit of the light such pure creatures as herself depended on, how could they survive? They _needed _it, _depended _on it. On the night of the new moon, demons like himself were the strongest. This was when most pure, innocent, holy creatures such as Sakura herself hid away, trying their best to avoid any demons. It would mean death.

And it was the same for such creatures as himself, as well. Most of them (usually consisting of weaklings) hid in the time of the full moon. It was equal. Fair. They both had their chances.

But if you were as powerful as _Itachi, _none of this affected you. His power did _not _dim down in the full moon, but his power _did _slightly increase in the time of the new moon, but only because this was his natural surroundings. He had grown to adapt in the light. He could handle it, had enough self-control.

But one could not deny that they did best in what they had been born in.

Only a few minutes were left. He could tell. Everything was much darker, and he could hardly see anymore. The slight increase of dark aura around him also made him aware of what was happening. His sharingan, an unconscious act on his part, activated, spinning faster than normal.

This was it. Only a few more seconds.

He approached Sakura, grabbing her hand. Sakura's emerald eyes spoke everything to him.

She was scared.

A simple brush against her lips was enough to slightly sooth her, though.

"I won't allow anything to happen," he reassured her. "In fact…I know just the way to keep you occupied." He licked his lips. Despite the change occurring to her, she still had that natural softness in her eyes, the small blush against her cheeks, and light-pink hair.

She was beautiful. Unlike any type he had seen before. It was entrancing.

And finally, it struck. His dark-forsaken flames consumed her. At first, she choked. Her breath intensified. He knew that wasn't something that was accustomed to. Just like him, her body was going to have to learn to adapt.

"Itachi," she squeaked. It looked as if her body was turning blue. Everything felt so much colder. She could _see _her own breath. Her temperature dramatically dropped, the color of her face was leaving her. It was as if she was turning to _ice_. And most importantly, it felt as if there was a darkness in her heart. A huge, dark hole that was _so _painful. She put her hand over her heart, gasping, trying to feel normal, but for some reason, that swallowing vortex could not be satisfied.

_How in the hell was she going to survive this? _

She panted, beads of sweat coming down her forehead. She cried, moaned, whined.

"What's going on?" she choked. "My heart feels so _empty_." And that's where he was needed most. Itachi brought her body closer to him, her chest rubbing against him and breasts pressed against his lean, muscular chest as he kissed her. Kissed her more passionately, fervently, then he had ever.

And then their lips parted. For a moment, her heart felt content. At peace.

But then it started all over again.

She clutched her heart once more, pressing her hands against her breast.

"It _hurts_."

Crimson eyes looked at her.

"I know."

He knew exactly what had to be done. This was, after all, common mating knowledge between demons. Since she was in a temporary state that was no different then most female demons were mentioned to be in, it wasn't very hard for him to find a solution.

He started to undress her.

Sakura had no problem with this, of course, and simply let him do what was to be done. He disposed of her bra, underwear, thin shorts, and clinging shirt.

It was then that he, too, discarded himself of his cloak, along with the attire he hid under it.

They were laying on a hill, miles and miles of green grass surrounding them, nothing in site. It was a remote area. All that he could see was _her_, and all that was there was _him_.

_Thump. _

Her heart was trying its best to recognize this feeling.

_Thump. _

Again, it happened. Why was her heart racing again? What was going on?

Her cold fingers touched his cheek ever so gently.

"Itachi," she whispered. The tone was heartbreaking. "Help me."

He could tell that emotions that were so normal to her in her natural form were racing through her, but the darkness simply wouldn't _allow _her to feel. Such a gentle creature like herself was scared stiff. If it had been under normal circumstances, she'd probably be crying.

"You did not even have to ask."

He proceeded.

His sleek body mended with her curves so naturally, her breasts fit in the palm of his hands so _nicely_. She moaned.

As he pressed a finger against her opening, he could already feel that she was wet. Sakura was so accustomed to him that arousal was very quick to happen.

He now pushed three fingers against her, but surprisingly…he met some resistance. _This _was something he had no expected. He had already claimed her virginity, had he not? Why was her body rejecting him?

The answer came to him quickly.

He now understood.

It was as if there were _two _sides of Sakura. One light, and the other dark, which only appeared _once _a month—and he had only claimed the Sakura of _light_. He had to yet to claim the _dark_.

Interesting.

But it was still the same Sakura, he knew. Sakura was still the same person. It was merely _his _influence. Just like he had obtained her _light_, he needed to let the _dark _know just who was in control here. It needed to be tamed.

And he was the only one who could do it.

He had been planning to push his member into her almost immediately, but with the turn out of things, he was going to have to be a bit gentle at the start of things. Of course, he knew the darkness well. It wouldn't be soon until it got out of control and wanted everything he had to give, even if the pleasure was painful, unlike the _light_ that craved for soft caresses and gentle touches.

The _darkness _was much wilder, and was going to be a bit more troublesome to obtain.

No matter. It would get done any way. He had _no _intention of losing.

His three fingers sped up a bit, furthering her current arousal. He could see her nipples grow hard and her body lean into him more.

"It seems that you're once again a _virgin_, my hime."

Sakura stared at him with confused eyes.

"But…I thought you already claimed me," Sakura said, sounding perplexed, as she snaked her arms around her neck. "I'm all yours."

He growled in approval to that.

"Yes, but just like I have tamed the _light_, it seems that I'm going to have to do the same to the _dark_."

"I…do not understand." His pink-haired mate was still confused beyond explanation.

He sighed.

"You are naturally a creature of _light_, but on the new moon, the darkness that I have given you begins to take control, because out of us two, I am the superior force." It was no lie, but rather the cold, hard truth. And he was proud of it. _He _was the one in control, not her. And he took good care of whatever belonged to him.

"Now, the light side of you already knows that you belong to me. But the darkness does not. Though you are the same person, your body does not recognize that. To it, you _are _a creature of darkness, and have been nothing else. And so, of course, it thinks it hasn't been claimed yet. Therefore, the _darkness needs to become aware of my presence as well. _This way, when the new moon comes once again, it will not be so hostile to you, knowing that your _mate _will be there to stop anything from happening.

_Light _and _darkness _are like living things in this world, are a part of who we are. It _does _succumb to things, but merely needs the help to recognize it. They're the source of your power, Sakura. Your body depends on it, just as they depend on you. You are the reason they are living, and they are the reason for your power. Life. You are like a _host _to them. The _core _of your body is light, Sakura. But if something so unnatural like this occurs, turning your core into darkness…it's something that's never happened before. It's as if you've started anew. Therefore, _I must claim you again_."

_Itachi-kun is sure thorough when he explains things_, Sakura thought to herself in amusement.

Sakura nodded to him.

"I understand now…Ita-kun." She giggled at her nick-name. If he could call her _hime_, why could she not give him a little name of her own?

An eyebrow of his rose up. But he did not complain. She was a part of this bond too, and if such a simple thing pleased her that brought no bother to him, he saw no harm in it.

"Prepare yourself my _hime_—you are going to feel even worse pain then when I first took you. Yes, you were a virgin back then and seemingly seem to be so now as well, but obtaining the _dark_, my dear, is much more difficult. The pain…will be much more intense."

She pulled away to him, much to his irritation.

"_What?_" she squeaked out nervously. She still remembered the pain that she felt when he had broken into her walls, claiming her, becoming one with her. But now he was telling her it was going to hurt even _more_?

She hesitated.

"I-I don't know about thi-"

"Sakura," Itachi interrupted. "Do you trust me?" There was a slight dark malice in his tone.

She was quieter now.

"Yes," she whispered. "I do."

"Very well then—if you are true to your word, then you have nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"_Silence_," he hissed.

She was quiet.

There were times when his petite mate was going to have to realize that he was in charge of _her _and her wellbeing. There was no one else she was to turn to but himself, and there was no one else she could trust more than him.

_He was the one in control. _

And he was going to make sure of that.

He took his fingers out of her, feeling the wet coat that surrounded it, that had come from the _inside _of her.

He licked it off his fingers, flicking his tongue to taste her as he then soon brought his member before her entrance.

Much to his satisfaction, she stared at him with calm eyes that were more than ready to get what was to come.

Good. She trusted him.

"Are you ready?"

Sakura pressed her form against him once again and then slightly tightened her clutch on his shoulders as she stared into nothing but his crimson eyes. Unlike anyone else, she was the only one who could look into them without having to worry of any danger, of any pain at all. Sakura was probably the only and first to be able to look at them and still come out alive.

"Yes."

The moment that word slipped out of her mouth, he pounded into her, as hard as he could. He intended to break down her wall as soon as possible. Being gentle was going to do no good. Besides, he felt strangely _urgent_. His male pride was slightly grim at the idea that if he had not found out that she was a virgin in her dark state, someone else could have taken her.

His eyes narrowed at the thought.

_She was his, and no one else's, and he was going to make sure of that. _

Itachi Uchiha knew, when something was rightfully his, that he was not the type to let it go. And with Sakura being the most important thing to occur to him, he was even more possessive than normal.

Sakura choked, _thinking _that her eyes would water, but they didn't. She couldn't release the turbulent of feelings she normally held. It was as if the darkness was suppressing it, and she didn't like it one bit. Holding things inside made everything so much worse.

He pulled out of her, but just as quickly returned, his member sliding in as far as he could possibly go. Just a few more thrusts, and he was sure that the wall inside of her would be broken.

In and out. In and out. His thrusts were deep, hard, forceful.

Before long, Sakura finally gave way and screamed.

He had done it. He had broken into her.

Itachi had been so fast that he did not even let her become adjusted to his presence within her, and despite that her wall was broken, she still held an incredible amount of pain.

"Itachi-kun…it _hurts_."

Her body was sore, her breasts were hard, and all she could do to satisfy them was to rub her hands against them a bit before returning them to his neck.

"I know, my hime. But the pain will soon subside, and you will feel nothing but pleasure."

"Do you even know how much it hurts? What it feels like? Ita-kun, I'm not used to this. I'm not used to a male presence, much less a mate. Being a virgin…it hurts so _much_."

He didn't like where this was leading. It was as if she was suggesting that before they had met, he had obvious experience, as if he bedded any woman that was able to catch his eyes or held any beauty that he felt was worthy. Like he didn't know the commitment or the sacrifice that she was giving for him.

But that was not true. He knew that bedding someone was making a _contract_ with the female, and unless you didn't care much and would rather bed any woman, knowing that without the male they would _die _(for the contract made them yearn for the each others proximity) bedding multiple woman was foolish.

And he had not done such. He had never wanted to have to deal with any problem, feeling that the tie between him and whatever female would lag him behind, and cutting that bond with them would be quite difficult.

So he had never bothered. In fact, no female had caught his attention.

_Until now_.

She was so unlike any female he had ever met, and to be honest, it was nothing but arousing. At that night when he had met her, he knew he had to have her, no matter what the cost.

And now that they were tied together, he was not going to let her go. Her fate was _sealed_.

He thrusted into her deeper than before, earning a painful gasp and cry, Sakura still clinging onto him as if afraid that she would fall.

"What are you-"

"_Just what were you implying?_" he hissed, eyes spinning even wilder. He could feel it. His mangekyou was going to be released.

But for some reason, he couldn't.

But at the moment, he was too furious to even take note of it.

Sakura gulped and bit her lip. _He's really mad now_.

Sakura wasn't going to lie. She was going to be honest: _she was scared_.

She could feel her body begin to shake as she avoided his gaze.

"Ita-kun…"

Hearing his nick-name did nothing to calm him down.

She rubbed her palms against his chest, trying to relax him, doing _anything _to attempt to sooth him.

His gaze, she found, was cold. So very cold. She had never seen him like this before, and the state that she was in now was not helping one bit. That unrelenting feeling of a big void in her heart was enhanced, and it proved to be so much more painful then everything that she had felt; it was as if her insides were _bleeding_.

Everything with the darkness, she finally realized, was much more intense. Stronger. The pain, the pleasure, but also the toll that was put on her when her mate was angry, could be incredibly tormenting. Or, when he was in a good mood, unimaginably pleasurable.

Her insides were pulsing against his hardened member as she shifted under him before sighing. He was still furious at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered gently. "It was out of line…Itachi. I shouldn't have spoken like that." For the first time since her transformation, her eyes finally watered, expressing her feelings, feelings that were finally let free.

The tears poured down her cheek as she looked at him with shame in her eyes.

He had put so much effort for her. He had protected her, coaxed her through her times of pain, and even now he was attempting to help her fight against the inner demon that was growing inside of her.

And this was how she had repaid him? Doubting his dedication? Challenging him, even?

He had every right to be mad at her.

His gaze softened. But only slightly—he still held a bit of anger at her.

"You should know your boundaries, _Sakura_."

"…I know."

He could tell that every word she said was everything but a lie. In fact, it was a mere miracle that the darkness even _allowed _her to cry. To know that the emotion, the sadness, that she held for him was enough to shatter the cold filter that didn't allow any emotion…was more than enough for him to believe her.

He looked at her with approval in his eyes, taking her pink locks into his fingers as he used his other hand to wipe the tears that came down her cheek, his thumb brushing against her cheeks.

"You are forgiven, _my hime_."

He was using her nickname again.

At that moment, her eyes brightened. She let her hands roam against his well-built chest and pressed her own round, hard breasts, against him, causing Itachi to grunt.

Itachi was now back to his original agenda: claiming what was _his_.

With that, he started up against, thrusting in and out at a slower pace, much to Sakura's relief. He was much gentler now, and his mood had changed back to its normal state. Each deeply seated thrust did nothing but to remind Sakura just who it was that she belonged to, just who it was that was entering her most sacred place.

Before long, Sakura was writhing and gasping under him, clutching and pulling at his hair as she squealed and moaned and gasped at every touch he made—it was as if her body was on _fire_.

"_Say my name_," he demanded.

"Itachi," she whispered.

"_Louder_."

"Itachi," Sakura squealed.

She could feel it—she was nearing her climax. Suddenly, his movement in and out of her depths became much more faster, and Sakura was struggling with all of the squeals and gasps that she was making. She couldn't find time to regain her breath!

"Oh, no. Don't stop, don't stop. _Don't stop_," she moaned. "More!" she yelled, now thrusting with him as well. "_Harder, faster, deeper_."

And he did just as he was told.

The pleasure was so _potent_—Sakura was going to come for him.

"_Just like that, Itachi,_" Sakura panted.

Finally, it couldn't be tolerated anymore.

"ITACHI!"

With one last deep and fast thrust, she squealed, releasing herself and wounding her arms to make sure that he stayed firmly within her as she came.

Gasping, beads of sweat falling from her forehead, she sighed relaxingly, happy that she finally found her release.

"Itachi," she murmured.

About a few seconds later and a couple of more thrusts, Itachi's essence was released into Sakura. The very essence of a _man_—that which proved that she was his. He came within her, and Sakura relaxed her tense form, enjoying the warm feeling that fluttered through her.

Light was beginning to dawn over them, and slowly, the gaping hole in her chest was being replaced by her heart, its steady beating returning to her, nestled inside her like it normally was.

Sakura knew, before she even said these words, that she could never expect him to say anything similar back. But now that she was officially his eternal mate, she didn't find any reason to hide it.

"_I love you, Itachi." _

She didn't avoid his gaze—and even if he wanted to, feeling him so deeply nestled within her would still remind her that he was there, so very intimately tied with her at the moment. Shying away would have done no good.

All he did was nod, regarding her declaration.

He could tell, immediately after that, that he had hurt her. By not giving her a straight-forward response, she was upset. It was as if he wasn't happy or pleased with her confession.

Itachi could feel her begin to slowly withdraw from him. The arm that were wound around his neck pulled away, her soft, gentle hands, placed some distance between them, and slowly, she was pulling away from his member. He could feel her walls sliding off of him.

_He wasn't going to allow it._

"_No," _he hissed. "_**Do not**_," Itachi warned.

Much to Sakura's dismay, she pushed her walls back around his member, and sighed.

"You are not happy with me," Sakura whispered.

Itachi's eyes glazed over dangerously.

"Do not withdraw from me, Sakura. I do not like it." He was explaining the reason behind his current mood.

"When I'm ready, I will move myself out at you, but at the moment, I am to stay _deeply _submerged in you. Understand?"

Sakura really had no idea how he was saying this in such a straight-forward manner, without even breaking a sweat. Already, Sakura's cheeks were red, and she was all but dying from embarrassment.

"Y-Yes," she squeaked.

"Good."

Itachi's eyes warmed up with approval.

"There is but one thing I want you to remember, Sakura. Only one thing."

"And that is?" she asked.

Itachi smirked.

"_That you are mine,_" he purred, "_and that I will not anyone else but I touch you._"

Sakura knew, behind those words, was held love. Love that he would not admit for the sake of proving that he was the tougher of the two, that he would not succumb to saying it, to fall for such petty feelings.

All that Sakura could do was smile and giggle.

He didn't have to hide his love for her.

In his own way, declaring his ownership of her was just another way of saying _I love you_.

Not that he was going to admit it.

--

**Well there you go, folks. It took forever to come out, but this here is the sequel to _Red Moon_, so if you haven't read that, I suggest checking that out first, alrighty?**

**I plan on making a third, and final, part to this series, though I'm not sure what the title of it will be. Be on the lookout, and you might find it in my profile sometime soon.**

- **_ItachixSakura Forever_**


End file.
